Invasion
Note: Some references if you can find them. Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Library Meredy looked around the building, faking a kind of surprised expression. Along with her, she got many of the gladiators who surprisingly shaved their beards, and also the big-butt and that damned exceed. They all disguised as Schoolars from a Magic Academy. Sam set the entire academy's backstory and reasons to be there, the pinkette thought of the woman as a genius. Not really that high-genius, but to be capable of creating a name, backstory and reasons for them to be there, that was quite something. "Sorry for the unconveniance people! We, the Thir Librarians haven't received any notification about your arrival" The man who goes by the name of Angus formally said it. "You're too formal for a villain, honey" Meredy thought to herself as she smiled to the man "Our teacher said this was arranged on the last minute! So it'd be us to apologize!" Reggie kept an smirk printed on his face "She is a damned-witch-actress..." A sweatdrop on the back of his head. He looked around, signing for the other schoolars to follow them. "It's quite good to receive people interested in Seven's Lore in our library!" A woman, in a secretary-like outfit arrived from behind a bookshelf. Her ID read "Mono". While the gladiators looked at the woman with shining eyes, in the background Reggie just wondered why someone would give their child that kind of name. "I bet she has a sister" Reggie suddenly says, more to himself, only for Wonderful to look at him with a that-came-out-of-nowhere face. This while the gladiators imaginated the other beautiful sister "You guys are quite pervy lately no?" "Maybe" They said in unison much to the exceed's amusement, the latter just grinning at their explicit confirmation. Though fact, the little could notice the many pervy look exchanging between Meredy and some of the librarians...actually just one. That Angus guy, Reggie mentally laughed. She was kind of a fool sometimes, he'd point out. Wonderful looked around amused. He approached some book shelves, Megas quickly approaching him to advice "Hey dude! I'm one of the apprentices here and I should advice you on not touching the bookshelves! They were recently cleaned" "Ahhh thanks!" The big butt man thanked the little blonde. Although, if it was part of his tease or just naivety, he quickly touched the shelves. Meredy quickly appeared before him, smacking his back-head "DUMBASS!" Megas had some sweatdrop on his head as he looked at it. The impact of the smack made Wonder's goggles fall over his eyes. "AHHHHH YOU MADE ME BLIND!" He looked around as if he was really blind. Meredy sweatdropping at the scene, Megas just shrugged it off, he didn't know the man so he wouldn't judge. "That's your plan?...damnitt!" Mentally complained the pinkette, as she facepalmed. Others would think she was doing it because of the man's stupidity. They were partially right...indeed she was complaining about the stupidity of his plan. The jiggle leader mentally noted the individual's power levels. He looked at Mono first, then turning around to sustain himself as he looked to Megas and then to Angus. Of course, doing this all kind of sneakily. Reggie smacked his jaw this time, making the goggles fly back to his upper-head comically "Hey man! Let's go to the toilet...I'm kind of full!" The butted man quickly got the warning and only followed him up while saying out aloud a thanks. Meredy imaginated they'd indeed share the information now. Though she wouldn't lie she was very curious to know it as well. They disappeared into a door, which had a warning over it saying "TOILET". Both men were peeing on each place, as they shared their information. Indeed, they were falsely peeing. "Blonde guy got 3500. The woman got 2800. The hat guy got...uh...if I remember 4000!" Wonder whispered to the little yellow exceed. His ears fully grown to hear them all, so that they wouldn't need to talk normally and be heard by anyone else. "What are the specifics?" Reggie quickly asked, looking at the man. "Sorry. I didn't have time to check them! Plus I still need to check the red-head guy!" Wonderful whispered back kind of annoyed, although that was because he didn't have the time. "Ugh. Yeah! Let's go back." Reggie said already next to the door, as Wonderful followed him behind. In some seconds they were quickly back on the Main Hall. More tourists filled the place now, better for them they supposed. Someone led the big crowd through the place, the duo noticed...it was the red-headed guy: Caribou. Wonderful and Reggie got sweat all over they body as the man looked at them. The jiggle butted man lowered his head as the goggles fell off again. "Ugh! My ziper!" The man jokingly fixed his pants, as Reggie laughed to disguise it as well. Caribou looked away with a bored face. They just were tourists after all. And he needed to scort the other people. Meredy approached the two of them, while the other gladiators continued to wander through the library. Reggie continued laughing while he sneakily asked "Number" To the gang leader. Wonderful while sweating, turned to Reggie. The yellow banana noticed how the older man tried to mutter something "...This thing is broken!" He was pointing to the goggles, sneakily of course. Meredy tilts her head at the statement. Indeed she was quite some distance away but Ultear taught her how to read lips. The pinkette quickly approached both people "What happened?" She asked although in a coded manner. "I don't know. It said...5000!!" Wonderful said simple, trying to not shout,, while Meredy and Reggie's bodies could only shaken with fear as they looked back at the red-headed man leading people. Festival Half way across the city, near the ports, Peltin lead his group from Blazing Soul through the crowded streets. Terra ran from stand to stand with a childish glee, while Raven trudged along behind him with Clair hanging off his arm. Beside Peltin was Damon, currently consuming a burger at an inhuman rate of speed. "So, what brings you all the way out here?" He asked casually, glancing over his shoulder at the troupe of gladiators following Damon. "And... The hell did you get a fan club?" "Hahahaha!! They're a bunch of guys I met on this Archipelago's Second Event: The Arena! All of them are random people I met" Damon swallowed the entirety of the burger as he laughed at the purple haired. Hershell and Shin got sweatdrops as they waved their hand at the front of their nose "Oi oi." The men said in unison. The blonde and brunette seemed comicaly annoyed because they were deemed as random. In fact, they were mostly wondering why Damon changed the name of the Colisseum's events. Sam giggled at her boss' naivety "Boss. It's actually called a Colisseum and it was the first major event to happen on the Archipelago!" "So...a mysterious event..." Damon looks at a random direction almost as if he was reflecting on his entire life. That while walking alongside Peltin. Hershell rolled his eyes, still with that sweatdrop "Just try to not reveal much of our objective out here! Damon-''kun''!" The medic smiled, hoping he would be heard. "Oh yeah, Peltin! We're tracking down some ev--GAH!" Damon's eyes burst out of his skull comically while the older blonde interrupted him with a punch to the back-head. "IDIOT!" Hershell screamed, comically annoyed. Damon quite fazed by it. "So..." Raven groaned, half annoyed and half amused by their little routine. "These guys a comity troupe or something?" "Poor peasants must not be able to find a good job." Clair put on a small frown, trying her best to look concerned, but the sting in her voice revealed otherwise. "What a shame." "I don't know about the rest of 'em." Peltin said, glancing at Shin and Hershell. "But straw hat and me worked a job together once. For the Council, of all people." Raven snorted and glanced away, instantly losing interest in the story. Peltin chuckled to himself though, before saying. "So what sort of mess have you gotten yourself in this time?" "Ahh, these guys are on my team! Well some of them. Hershell Fullbody's my medic, and Sam's my advisor...kind of you know!" Damon laughed again, walking happily. Shin in the background cried comically although he wasn't part of the team. "We're not on an RPG game though!" Shin points up only for Hershell to smack him up. Indeed, the brunette should stay silent sometimes. It was not his fault though, he was just too honest. This time, while fixing her sunglasses for them to stay on her forehead, Sam walked up to near Peltin and Damon "Let me inform you on it, Mr. Peltin!" She giggles "Damon, our boss has the sole goal of improving himself physically and mentally by passing through the hardships of the other countries!" Damon nods, his smiling and eyes producing off a proud blinding light. His reaction to Sam's cleverness. Shin could only over his face using his arm. "You're shining too much..." The brunette complained while Samantha continued. She only did so, because of the damn loud noises of the festival, otherwhise she'd have said too much out in the open. "And Isenberg is a very restrict country, seemingly nacionalist. We can only enter it through the usage of some rare jewels that cost enough! However, some...people have robbed us of them" The raven haired seemingly finished, but it was the gladiators instead. "So we're taking them back!!" Almost all said in unison. Though everyone was quickly beaten up by Hershell, annoyed by their naivety of revealing it off to the public surrounding them. The best part being that people were paying attention to the festival. "So basically you're doing what you did in our country. Just dicking around and getting into trouble.” Peltin began to chuckle, grabbing Terra by the collar on her way by to another stand. “”Will you STOP that?” “But Master Peltin…” She huffed, sounding like a child. “We are at a festival, in another country. We should get souvenirs for everyone back home.” “You see? This is what my life’s been for the past week.” Peltin moaned, nudging Hershell with his elbow. “Get sent to watch pyro, lovesick and ditz…” He gesturing to Raven, Clair, and Terra respectively. “See them botch said job, then get stuck wondering around half of Seven because none of them want to admit that they screwed it up.” By the end of his rant, he seemed to be talking to his group rather than Damon ad his team, who all sweatdroped at the end. “Hope you guys are having more fun than I am.” Category:Flame Lizard Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown